toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Achilles: Activation
Prologue MechBrain v1.7 online; searching for network host... Got reply in 731 ms; host "LabFi" found Materialization technology: check Body host: check Servomotor functionalty: check Battery: check Program projachilles.exe loaded Starting memory load/capture Program projachillesstartup.exe loaded Program projachillesguide.dll loaded Awaking body host; starting generator Chapter 1 I am Project Achilles. I was designed by Loony Labs to be an efficient robot-toon hybrid, but I am not the first of my kind. Project Hercules was the first robot-toon hybrid. It was three times as tall as I am and five times stronger. Unfortunately, it took an entire power grid to activate it alone. We have been keeping it in a storage room ever since. Although Project Hercules is heaps stronger than me, I still have incredible strength. I am able to move large metal boxes with ease. I can rip almost any assailant's head off. Opening pickle jars is still hard, but I'm learning. Doctor Dimm says I'm progressing well and may be allowed outside the lab in a few more weeks. Boy, am I excited! When I was stacking boxes into a pyramid (one of my favorite activities), Doctor Dimm walked into the room and said "Achilles, I'd like you to meet someone." I refrained from stacking boxes to turn around and see none other than Flippy Doggenbottom himself. I walked down from my box pyramid and shook hands with Flippy, who turned to Doctor Dimm and said "So, this is the new Hercules, huh?" Doctor Dimm nodded and said "Even though it's smaller and weaker, it is still like the old Hercules, with a few exceptions. Much kinder. Much less violent. So on and so on." Flippy nodded and then said "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Achilles," and left. I went back to stacking boxes, but a nagging thought lingered in the back of my mind. "What was Project Hercules REALLY like?" Chapter 2 As the laboratory fell into silence, I began to wake up. I meandered around the lab until I found a garden, which I went into. I looked around and realized that it was the wrong room and left. I meandered around some more until I found the room with LLTERMINAL43 in it. I turned on LLTERMINAL43 and began to hack into the lab's management system. I found the locked door command and disabled it. I could hear a door opening in the distance and then closed it, but did not lock it. I began searching Project Hercules on LLTERMINAL43 and found a few results, but clicked the one that looked the most interesting. The article happened to be on Project Hercules. The title read: PROJECT HERCULES: WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION Underneath that was a picture of someone in the Hercules Suit knocking down buildings and setting fire to toons and cogs alike. Part of the article read: Just today, the famed Project Hercules destroyed nearly all of Backalley Boulevard, Seedy City. Mayor Floppy Doggenbottom declared a state of emergency for all of Downtown Toontown and it took all of the Resistance Rangers and Toon Troopers from Central and Downtown Toontown to stop Project Hercules from destroying any more. "The bloodshed was immense," remarked one survivor. "Bodies littered the street, and massive amounts of casualties were reported. I don't know how I even survived that...that...THING." I was shocked when I saw this. Now I knew the truth about Project Hercules. It wasn't made to help. IT WAS MADE TO DESTROY. Chapter 3 That morning, Doctor Dimm was telling me about my dematerialization technology. I was able to dematerialize very well by the end of his lecture. Soon, I was running around Loony Labs as my toon form, an orange dog named Sam. As I was running around, I found LLBOT43, LLTERMINAL43's helper. "I recorded your search history and did some research relating to your search. Enjoy," it said, and handed me a stapled pile of paper. I glanced through it and found a list of words. "extremely powerful" "WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction)" "very efficient" "not too much energy required" "locked in Loony Labs" After reading through the pamphlet, I was very angry. I stomped through the hall, looking for Doctor Dimm. As soon as I found him, I asked "Why did you lie to me about Project Hercules?" Doctor Dimm was shocked and didn't know what to say. After some seconds of stuttering, he said "To protect you from the truth. I knew you would be angry if you found out about what Project Hercules actually was, so I had to lie to you." I considered this for a while, then simply said three words. "I forgive you." Doctor Dimm and I hugged each other for quite some time. Quite some time until HE showed up. The laboratory began to shake and the sky became darker as a cloaked figure broke through through the ceiling. Doctor Dimm told me to get back, then uttered one name. "Count Catnip." Count Catnip laughed a heartless laugh. "Yes, little duck. I have only come to choose the purrfect weapon for my arsenal." Count Catnip saw me as he was going past, and said "Buzz off, dog." A huge electric beam was about to hit me, but I materialized to absorb the shock. Then the worst happened. Count Catnip found Project Hercules. "Ah, the famed Project Hercules, infamous for taking no prisoners. I'll just take this!" A huge metal claw crashed through the ceiling and took the Hercules Suit with it. Count Catnip laughed again as a metal lift came and he stepped in it. "Au revoir, hairballs!" Chapter 4 It seemed as if time slowed down in the time it took me to run over to Count Catnip's lift and grab onto it. Count Catnip looked down in disdain as I was hanging on to the lift. "Sigh, I guess some people take longer to learn than others," he remarked as he pulled a shock gun out of his cloak. I used my materialization to deflect all of the shots. All of the shocks, that is, except for the one to my head. I screeched like a banshee as I fell from the lift. The entire day flashed before my eyes. I gunned up my boosters and flew up to the lift, giving Count Catnip a mean right hook. Count Catnip screeched in fury as I busted a hole in the gigantic ship he was being pulled into and scanned for Project Hercules. The scanner said he was right behind me. A white light flashed through my head as I was clocked by a titanium fist. Blurry-eyed, I noticed the pool of blood that was gathering around my head. "Poor dog," said a familiar voice behind me. "Sooner or later, they all have to be put down." Then I blacked out. Chapter 5 When I came to consciousness, I found myself falling out of the ship. My boosters were unresponsive and I was about to hit Loony Labs. I crashed through the ceiling and hit the floor hard, damaging my suit. I looked back at the ship, which was flying away. "They got away, didn't they, Achilles?" Doctor Dimm asked behind me. "Well, you did the best you could. You can't do better than your best." "Affirmative, Doctor," I replied. "What are we going to do now?" Doctor Dimm patted my shoulder and said "Well, why don't we get you fixed up? I have a special treat for you afterwards." I laughed and said "Yeah, why don't we?" I managed to bring myself to my feet and walk after Doctor Dimm to the repair room. "Catnip to base: this is your boss speaking. Calling in to assure you that I have the Hercules Suit and coming back with it. Do you have Colloson's prototype ready?" "Affirmative, sir. Colloson is in working condition. We also have tracked down the forgotten projects and are readying them as we speak." "EXcellent! How long will it take until the forgotten projects are ready?" "Only a couple more days now." "Then Operation: Thanks For The Memories is a go! MUAHAHAHAHA!" THE END...or is it? It's not! Project Achilles: Thanks For The Memories is coming soon! Category:Project Achilles Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress